Wil Johnson
) | Job= Acteur | Genre= Male | Taille= 5' 9" (1.75 m) | Cheveux= Gray | Yeux= Brown | Rôle= Joe Abernathy | Saisons = saison3 | Imdb= http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0426435/ | Twitter=https://twitter.com/1lwilakawiljohn }} Wilbert Charles "Wil" Johnson (né en 1965) est un acteur anglais, qui a eu des rôles à la télévision notable à réveiller les morts et les Babyfather et sur scène dans Othello. Il a joué Dom Andrews dans Emmerdale de 2012 à 2014. Son parcours Johnson est né à Muswell Hill, Londres et a grandi à Tottenham. Sa mère a investi en actions et son père a travaillé pour UPS. Johnson n’avait aucun intérêt dans la musique alors qu’il était à l’école primaire, mais après qu’il a rempli un rôle pour un batteur absent, il changea d’avis. Il n’est pas allé à l’école d’art dramatique, mais il est allé à Mount View à Crouch End. Il a également rejoint un autre groupe de théâtre au « Théâtre Haringey ». Aussi, il est allé à un groupe de danse et appris le ballet, la danse contemporaine et break dance, qu’il exerçait depuis environ sept ans. Il a également assisté le National Youth Theatre pendant trois ans. Vie Personnel Johnson has seven children. His eldest daughter lives in New York City, while she attends the Manhattan School of Music. Johnson was previously married to model and writer Alexandra Spiegel from 2001 to 2010, with whom he shares four of his children: step-daughter Mischa, son Joachim River (JJ), and twin daughters Rain and Zillah-May. Johnson married his girlfriend, Camilla Johnson, on 4 December 2014. Carrière Premier rôle d’acteur professionnel de Johnson est entré dans la pièce quatre saisons à l’Edinburgh Festival Fringe de 1985. Pour le reste des années 1980, il fait des apparitions mineures dans des séries télévisées comme Burning Casualty et de Londres, avant de jouer au détective Stevie Johnson dans la série London Weekend Television Anna Lee. De 1994 à 1995, il a joué le rôle de gendarme-détective Michael Skelton à Cracker. Entre les rôles, Johnson a travaillé pour un local des pompes funèbres, conduisant le corbillard et agissant comme un porteur. À un enterrement, une personne en deuil reconnut de Cracker et demandé son autographe. En 2000, il est apparu dans le pilote de télévision BBC One, Waking the Dead, comme le sergent-détective Spencer Jordan, membre d’une unité de police spécialisée chargée d’enquêter sur les « cas froids ». Réveiller les morts sont retournés pour une série complète en 2001 et Johnson a été un membre de la troupe principale depuis, jusqu'à ce que la série prend fin en 2011. De 2000 à 2002, il est apparu comme Steve Robinson dans le feuilleton populaire de Paul Abbott Clocking Off. De 2001 à 2002, il est apparu comme un membre de la distribution principale dans deux séries de la BBC Babyfather. En 2004, Johnson a joué le rôle-titre dans Othello de la Royal Lyceum Theatre Company. Il a également joué Marcus Kirby dans le drame de BBC One en milieu scolaire Waterloo Road. Il a quitté dans la deuxième moitié de la série. En 2010, il a apparu dans un monde meilleur (film) « Dr Najeeb ». Il a également joué dans une pièce, intitulée « La déglutition Dark » au Liverpool Playhouse et théâtre 503. En 2011, il a aussi joué comme Caïd Big Mike en Anuvahood et en 2008 dans le grand homme à l’âge adulte. En Nov 2011, Johnson apparaît comme « Sean Dolan » d’un pédiatre Consultant dans Holby City de BBC One. En 2012, il a été annoncé que Johnson rejoindrait Emmerdale comme unique père Dominic « Dom » Andrews vers la fin de l’année. Le 23 février 2014, il a annoncé qu’il allait quitter le spectacle plus tard cette année, après la mort de fille son personnage, Gemma (Tendai Rinomhota). En 2013, il est apparu comme un gangster dans un film policier appelé vie dehors. 6 il était également un invité spécial DJ lors d’un événement de « MonologueSlam » (vitrine d’acteurs) au « The Green Carnation » cocktail lounge, Soho. En 2013, il a aussi co-produit avec Christian Ashaiku un film intitulé « Génération désorienté » (environ un nigérian vivant à Londres). Le film a été financé en partie par Enfield Conseil, avec une petite bourse de UK Film Council. Initialement, le film a été tourné en 2006. En 2016, Johnson a été moulé comme le comte de Kent, la coproduction Talawa Theatre Company et le Royal Exchange Manchester du Roi Lear. Johnson a reçu les éloges pour sa performance, avec la Guardian écrit « donne profondeur à droite simplicité » et le Manchester Theatre Awards, disant que «... wrongest serviteur Kent est joué avec passion et souvent avec humour par Wil Johnson ». Il est un défenseur de daltoniens coulée dans la télévision britannique : Il a récement incarné le rôle de Joe Abernathy dans la Saison 3 de la série Outlander.Outlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 - 20 Septembre 2016. Film Télévision Galerie Références Catégorie:Casting